Back Again
by lil.cutie.23
Summary: Hermione has come back to Hogwarts as a teacher. Not only does she have to worry about just what she has to teach but also younger siblings, children, ex-boyfriends, Draco Malfoy and of coarse her rising career as a singer. What could go wrong?


**Back Again**

Hermione has come back to Hogwarts as a teacher. Not only does she have to worry about just what she has to teach but also younger siblings, children, ex-boyfriends, Draco Malfoy and of coarse her rising career as a singer. What could go wrong?

**So though I would just give this a go, don't own anything other then some of the characters I'll be making up along the way.**

**Chapter 1**

Everything was finally going good for Hermione. She no longer had to worry about what threat would come next, since just about all death eaters were locked up or dead. Her career as a singer was finally going places, her newest CD was selling great. And she had found some great new friends. Not that her friends from school weren't great. Just Harry and Ginny had settled down and had 2 kids already and Ron and Lavender were currently expecting their second child. As parents they weren't able to do all the things Hermione was doing, traveling, up all night for concerts, plus all the parties she go invited to. But all of this was going to be put on hold for Hermione.

She had received an important letter from her favorite professor. Professor McGonagall was appointed the new headmistress of Hogwarts after the final battle had taken place. She had sent her a letter asking her to come and teach a Hogwarts for the year. Unable to find anyone who could take the position, Hermione was almost the last chance of have Muggle Studies stay as a class at Hogwarts. And this is where it starts of Hermione life taking a complete 360 in a way she never anticipated.

"Mi! Do you really have to take this job? Can't they find someone else?" asked her roommate Pansy. You might think how did these to end up being roommates. Hating each other all through out Hogwarts. But when you end up at the same events and she each other everywhere you begin to tolerate each other and soon the tolerance can turn into an actual friendship.

"I have to, if I don't then the class is gone" replied Hermione "Can't let the class be gone, the students would become ignorant of what they can get out the muggle world."

"But who will I do all my gossip with? Who will I go to all the parties with?" She asked as she followed Hermione around their apartment, as Hermione was packing "Everyone else has become so boring with their settling down and getting married"

"You have Theo, you know your boyfriend, or are you getting bored of him also."

Pansy and Theo had been together for 2 years; he was an auror at the ministry and loved Pansy for who she was. He didn't like the influence Hermione had on Pansy, as her nights used to consist of quite nights at his place, but if Pansy was happy then he would put up with all the partying she did.

"Of coarse not but, he won't go to the parties with me, you know that!" she exclaimed, "I'm going to end up like everyone else! I'm going to end up boring and settling down, I'm not ready for that!"

"Calm down Pans, its one school year. Plus, even with him not liking me much, Theo would sooner call me up to help then let you settle down before your ready" Hermione said hold Pansy in front of her by her shoulders. "Now I must go have to be there early for their back to school celebration the heads have organized, I will see you at Christmas and I promise we will go out then"

Walking back into Hogwarts was a weird experience for Hermione. Right after the war, she had taken off. She had never helped with the rebuilding of Hogwarts itself, she had just gone to the ministry taken her NEWTS examinations and then went of to start a career. If you had never been to Hogwarts before you probably never would have thought that there had been a battle here, but she could tell just by looking around. Just by the newer looking rocks the walls were built with and the changes in the architecture.

"Ms Granger! Thank you so much for helping out on such short notice" said Professor McGonagall as she came out the front doors to greet Hermione.

"Its no problem, wouldn't want a subject to disappear now"

"Now come, you are a little later then everyone else. The students have already arrived and have been sorted" she said as the started their walk to the great hall "Now we have just to make all the beginning of the year announcements, was just waiting on you for that."

The walk to the great hall was a short one. As they got closer to the doors a million thought were running through Hermione's mind, from would the students respect her, would any recognized her, either from being apart of the golden trio, or for being a singer or even for the party girl she was. She really hoped none recognized her for the later, as when she was at the parties she was not someone parents would want their kids to look up to. When they got to the great hall McGonagall opened the doors and all eyes were on them. As the walked to the professors table the students began to whisper, all wanting to know why she was here.

"Attention professors and students. I like you all to welcome our newest professor this year, Professor Granger. She will be here for the year to teach Muggle studies and I hope you all will help you feel welcome," After McGonagall had said that even more whispers started. All about how one of the golden trio, would be teaching them his year.

"Ms Granger why don't you take a seat while I get the everyone attention again"

Hermione found a seat at the end of the table, while McGonagall tried to get everyone attention back.

"Well it seems that the Gryffindor princess has made their way back to Hogwarts," said a voice beside her. Hermione would remember that voice. It was the same voice of the person who tormented her all through all her years of Hogwarts. Draco Malfoy.

"Malfoy. Not really a pleasure to see you" said Hermione as she settled into her seat "Actually pretty surprising to see you here"

"Some one had to take over for Snape after he was killed, why the person he had been teaching since they were 5" he replied back then turned his attention back to professor McGonagall who seem to be having some trouble getting everyone attention back.

"Everyone quit before I cancel the welcome back celebration!" exclaimed McGonagall.

"You can!" exclaimed two girls from the Slytherin table.

"I very well can Miss Malfoy and Miss Jamison, now sit down!" exclaimed McGonagall "Now that I have everyone attention as you are aware, there is a Semi formal celebration tomorrow put together by our Head students, Alexia Jamison from Slytherin and Cory Gale from Ravenclaw. You will then have the weekend before you class's start. Also beside Professor Granger we have to other new professors this year. Professor Zabini will be you Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher and Professor Jamison will be the new flying instructor and Quiditch Ref. That is all you may continue with your dinner"

"So I'm going to take a wild guess and say the blonde one who stood up is somehow related to you," Hermione said turning to Draco.

"My little sister, can be a pain at times her"

"And her friend I'm guessing is related to the new flying instructor?

"Yea he's her father, she's lucky he wasn't here to see her like that, he hates when she acts like a brat, and would you look at that here are the two brats themselves" said Draco seeing them coming up to their table.

"Real nice Dray! Now did you get a chance to ask Pansy if she new anyone who could sing tomorrow for the celebration?" asked Draco's little sister.

"You know we barley talk anymore, oh and Granger this is my little sister Alyssa and her ever so annoying friend Alexia, now go bug someone else for you music problem Lys"

"You're the one with the connections Dray, you should have been able to help us with this, come one Lex we'll figure something else out for tomorrow" Alyssa said as they walked away.

"Sometime I think she thinks and can just pull thinks I can just pull things out of thin air for her" sighed Draco.

"Who exactly were they hoping you would get as a singer this late of notice for tomorrow?" asked Hermione.

"Some singer named Mi, she parties with Pansy a lot, truthfully I still talk to Pansy often just didn't want to get in trouble with McGonagall for binging someone that is such a partier here"

After hearing that Hermione felt bad, she was Mi and she was here, McGonagall knew who she was and was okay with it, but did she want all of her students to know. She wasn't that well known in the Wizarding world, mostly just with muggles.

"Dray thinks of himself as a bad brother cause he didn't even bother asking, though he would never out right tell you that" Blaise Zabini said coming up behind the two. Hermione could just tell then by the look at Malfoys face he did feel bad.

'I'm so going to regret this in the end' thought Hermione, "Look I have some connections let me see what I can do about getting you a singer for tomorrow night, but I make no promises" and at that Hermione got up leaving the Great Hall knowing this was going to end up being a huge mistake on her end.

**So this is just the first chapter, let me know what you guys think, its been a very long time since I have written anything thought I would give it a try again.**


End file.
